Bruja Muerta
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: —No sé por qué te gusta tanto… —expuso ella un poco disminuida pero no quiso levantarse del suelo aún y suspiró volviendo la cabeza. (...)—Por favor —le pidió Sai con suavidad—, realmente me gusta cuando lo haces… SaiIno.


_Idiotez que salió de la nada D:!_

* * *

 **Bruja muerta**

por Ragdoll Physics

* * *

Sai e Ino se encargaron a mirarse cara a cara sin decirse ninguna palabra, sólo verse a los ojos decidiría quién cedía primero, quién era el más débil de los dos. Pero él había tenido un entrenamiento mucho más duro que ella durante toda su vida y por más que Ino se dedicara a jugar dentro de la mente de los demás, la de su novio era inexpugnable. No porque fuera distinta al resto, sino porque para Ino era distinta, era especial.

El pálido estaba sentado al pie de la cama, las manos en las rodillas y una mirada que sugería que podría estar así muchas horas más. Ino, en cambio, estaba sentada en el suelo sobre sus cuartos traseros, con una polera, calcetines y ropa interior. La pieza que había sido de Inoichi y que era usualmente usada por ellos tenía la luz baja gracias a que la lámpara de noche estaba cubierta con una pañoleta de seda color esmeralda. A Sai le gustaban esos detalles…

Ino frunció las cejas al saberse derrotada y apartó lentamente la cabeza hasta que su mentón se detuvo sobre su hombro derecho. Sai sonrió ampliamente.

—No sé por qué te gusta tanto… —expuso ella un poco disminuida pero no quiso levantarse del suelo aún y suspiró volviendo la cabeza.

—Por favor —le pidió Sai con suavidad—, realmente me gusta cuando lo haces…

—Pero…

—Te ves… —Pero Sai no encontró la palabra indicada, la rubia se sonrió emocionada.

—¿Hermosa? —Sai negó con la cabeza, no era esa la palabra que buscaba—, ¿apolínea? ¿ _Sexy_? ¿Irresistiblemente bella?

—Elástica —dijo él dando un chasquido con los dedos totalmente iluminado e Ino bajó los hombros, entre asombrada y decepcionada.

—¿Elástica? ¿Es eso un halago siquiera?

—Para mí lo es —se explicó Sai menos emocionado que antes, entreviendo la poca adhesión de su novia a su sueño. Incluso Ino hizo el ademán de retirarse, dando por terminada la petición y devolviéndola rechazada—. Ino, el que seas elástica es bonito para mí, los músculos de tus piernas y tu abdomen…

Pero Ino se levantó de un salto, apoyó las manos en el suelo y se valió de la fuerza de sus brazos para sostener el resto de su cuerpo para alzar las piernas hasta que estas estuvieran perpendiculares al suelo. Sai alargó una sonrisa cuando la vio hacerlo, totalmente feliz porque ella accediera a hacer ese tipo de balances ante él y su novia rubia comenzó a doblar las piernas hacia él con lentitud hasta que estuvieron sobre él. Dio el salto final y estuvo parada completamente sobre sus muslos, mirándolo desde las alturas.

—Si me das un momento, haré un boceto de lo que acabo de ver… —Sai se dobló para poder alcanzar la libreta y los carboncillos de la mesa de noche pero el peso de Ino sobre sus piernas no cedió y se dio cuenta que ella no planeaba dejarlo irse tan rápidamente. Sai la miró a los ojos otra vez y se vio a sí mismo envuelto en una cascada de pelo rubio que cayó en sus hombros como una bufanda y su novia tiró de los lados para erguirlo un poco de su posición sentada. Ino lo tenía fuertemente sujeto desde el cuello y las piernas.

—Ahora quiero que tú hagas lo que yo quiero.

—Pero mi boceto…

—Olvídalo, puedo hacerlo muchas veces.

—Ino… —La aludida lo calló con un siseo.

—Por favor —dijo—, realmente necesito que lo hagas por mí. Recuerda que soy elástica. —Aquello era como un chantaje.

Sai suspiró, no había razón por la cual rechazarse y asintió la cabeza para que Ino lo dejara ir. La rubia lo hizo al instante, siendo un rayo de pelo amarillo y risas que se fue gateando hasta la cabecera de la cama y se acostó enseguida, zambulléndose en las sábanas hasta que sólo quedó fuera su cabeza.

—Volveré enseguida —le dijo mientras se iba a la plana baja, al mismo tiempo en que Ino encendía la televisión y escogía una película al azar. La televisión enseguida emitió sonidos de gemidos de muerte, tripas reventándose y miembros cercenados. Ino cambió de canal sin inmutarse.

—¡Oh! Una película está por empezar, Sai —le dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo, completamente absorta por el inicio de los créditos—, ¡es de miedo! Sai, mi amor, apúrate con los batidos, necesito que me tapes los ojos cuando salga la bruja muerta...

—Como tú quieras, bonita. Volveré rápido.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** Sí, al principio quería que pasara otra cosa al final pero dije "las parejas normales no andan teniendo sexo todo el tiempo", o eso es lo que creo yo jaja y dije "misma, ¿por qué no le das un giro más bien tierno?" y me felicité a mí misma jajajajaja Idiota, shame shame shame.

No sé que decir, quería terminar otros de mis tantos oneshots que tengo incompletos pero este atacó mi cabeza y no pude escribir otra cosa que no fuera esto jajaja Sai es como el tipo de novio de los mandados, creo, porque no creo que deje de hacer cosas por flojera o porque sí, debe haber una razón por la que negarse y my queen Ino debe aprovecharse de eso jajaja

En fin, si no les gustó, no los culpo, es un sinsentido casi. SHAME, SHAME, SHAME.

Besos, Rag _shame_ doll Physics.


End file.
